Entre dos frentes
by longliveotakus500
Summary: Estaba entre dos frentes pero escogería uno aunque le costase la vida.
1. Principio

**Buen día, noche o el horario que sea en sus países. Después de otro largo descanso he vuelto para seguir escribiendo fics, empezando con el anime de la temporada de otoño Galilei Donna. Advertencia si alguien aun esta empezando a ver esta serie o no lleva visto hasta donde se ha emitido la historia actualmente, el fic tendrá grandes spoilers desde el principio hasta el final de los capítulos. La historia hablara de como siento que se puede desarrollar la historia y de como se sentirá cierta personaje de lo que pase a su alrededor llevado a situaciones muy oscuras así que no se debe tomar todo lo escrito aquí en serio. Dicho esto acabare de aclarar unas ultimas cosas al final del fic por mientras espero que disfruten.**

* * *

Se encontraba sola dentro del enorme aparato, sola tal y como había pasado la mayor parte de su vida por toda Toscana, siendo algunas veces perseguida debido a las acciones que tuvo que tomar para poder sobrevivir aunque con el paso del tiempo logro acostumbrarse a esa soledad o por lo menos eso creía hasta que logro conocer a las personas indicadas que lograron llenar ese gran vació que sentía realmente.

Ahora estando de regreso en su país natal Anna Hendrix ya no sabia que camino debería tomar. Viendo todas las fachadas de las casas de Toscana a través de las ventanas del Galileo le traían una gran nostalgia y al mismo tiempo le llenaban de indecisión sobre lo que debería hacer debido a sus recuerdos con las cuatro personas que hasta ahora han sido lo mas importante de su vida y cual de los tres caminos debería seguir.

El primero era simplemente el mas fácil: Tomar el arma que tenia guardada con ella misma disparar y acabar con todo antes de que empezase realmente. Muchos verían esto realmente como cobardía aunque para ella seria una liberación de las otras dos opciones que tenia con ella.

El segundo era traicionarlo a el, a la persona que por primera vez la quiso, la persona que sufrió tanto como ella pero de manera mas horrible, la persona que le enseño todo lo que sabe y que compartía la misma admiración por Galilei que ella tenia, la persona a la que ella amaba y que estaba segura de que realmente el sentía lo mismo. Traicionar a Roberto Materazzi.

El tercero era igual que difícil que el segundo solo que en lugar de darle la espalda al amor de su vida se la daría a sus amigas que sin importar la situación ya fuera dentro o fuera de Italia confiaron en ella, ella que era una completa desconocida que se habían encontrado en un bar y en la calle y que no solo la querían por sus conocimientos sino también como miembro de su familia cosa que nunca en su vida realmente había sentido y que ignoraba completamente. Traicionar a las hermanas Ferrari.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo a veces no evitaba pararse y andar de un lado a otro de la nave, mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba sobre su situación y lo que debería hacer aunque considerando cada posibilidad era herida cada vez mas y mas fuerte en su conciencia debido a los hermosos pero a la vez insufribles recuerdos sobre cada uno.

Primero pensó en Roberto: ella recordaba como a la edad de 15 años se encontraba corriendo de la policía debido a que se había robado un par de manzanas de un puesto. Al no poder perderlos de vista decidió correr a la calle mas transitada para mezclarse con la gente y evitar que la encontraran. Al principio su plan iba resultando cuando de repente antes de salir del gentío y de no volverle a ver las caras a sus perseguidores sintió como era agarrada del cuello de su camisa y arrastrada en dirección opuesta a la que quería ir. Trato de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil ya que quien quiera que fuese era mas fuerte que ella. Rápidamente volteo para ver con pánico como los policías se reían de ella mientras al mismo tiempo preparaban las esposas para llevársela a la cárcel. Cerro sus ojos pero se dio cuenta de que el momento de sentir las frías esposas en sus manos nunca llego. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como los dos policías se alejaban mostrando un poco de molestia en sus caras. De pronto giro su cabeza para ver a la cara a la persona que seguía sosteniéndola pero que al mismo tiempo la había salvado: era un muchacho probablemente un poco mayor que ella de cabello negro y que vestía un traje del mismo color que su pelo.

Rápidamente el la soltó y se fue alejando lentamente de ella aunque aun sin palabras por lo que había sucedido pudo balbucear un simple gracias. El se paro en seco, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a ella indicándole que quería ir hablar a otro lado. Ella rápidamente lo siguió hacia donde quería ir terminando en un restaurante. Al principio no sabia que decir por lo que pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Finalmente el muchacho hablo, le pregunto por que se encontraba robando, especialmente una simples manzanas seguramente viniendo de una buena familia que seguramente se decepcionaría si se la encontraban en la cárcel.

Anna con gran dolor en el corazón le dijo que a su familia no le importaría mucho debido a que su padre y su madre murieron cuando ella apenas era una niña y que había sido hija única aparte de no conocer a tíos o primos dentro de su familia. El muchacho rápidamente con la misma expresión calmada se disculpo diciendo que sabia lo que se sentía perder a tu familia ya que el también sufrió lo mismo que de niño. Anna volteo a verlo y a pesar de que su cara mostrara serenidad veía que sus ojos se notaba el sufrimiento y el llanto reprimido por el dolor. Anna le ofreció una de sus manzanas la cual el negó diciéndole que la necesitaría. El muchacho se presento como Roberto Materazzi y diciendo esto se levanto de la silla diciendo que la quería volver a ver mañana.

Con el paso del tiempo Anna y Roberto se comenzaron a ver en diferentes lugares de Toscana desarrollando una extraña amistad. Anna sabia por lo que le había contado Roberto que el fue adoptado por el dueño de la compañía Adnimoon convirtiéndolo a el en su sucesor por lo cual era millonario a mas no poder, por lo que sus lugares de encuentro siempre eran los lugares mas caros de toda Italia siempre terminando con Roberto pagando la cuenta aunque a veces la comida también corría por cuenta de Anna ya que ella robaba los ingredientes para hacer una deliciosa cena que terminaban comiendo en algún parque.

Al principio Roberto no mostraba ningún cambio en su rostro calmado, pero con el paso del tiempo sonreía de vez en cuando cuando se encontraba a solas con Anna. Después de ciertos años ambos se tomaron afecto iniciando una relación a espaldas del padrastro de Roberto, fue durante estos años en el que Roberto la introdujo en el mundo de Galileo Galilei, persona que Roberto admiraba. Primero empezó enseñándole lo básico para después pasar a cosas mas complejas como los desarrollos de sus maquinas. Pasando el tiempo Anna se obsesiono con lo aprendido hasta que termino admirando igualmente la vida y obra de Galilei incluso se podría decir mas que Roberto y finalmente este le revelo los últimos datos que sabia sobre el genio italiano.

Sabia que Galileo había tenido descendencia y al parecer habían sobrevivido grandes catástrofes, llegando a vivir donde el mismo vivió hace siglos, la segunda era de que solo su descendencia de sangre directa sabia la ubicación de un tesoro que el mismo oculto capaz de cambiar el mundo mismo y que a pesar de su poca difusión estaba siendo buscado por la mayor parte de los galileomaniacos e incluso por los piratas del aire incluyendo a la tripulación del buscado Ganimedes Negro. Le informo que incluso Adnimoon se encontraba buscando el tesoro y de que el mismo, con autorización de su padrastro creo un grupo llamado Messier para ayudarlo a encontrarlo.

Al principio Anna se emociono con la idea, aunque al comunicarle Roberto para que usaría el tesoro y de como lo encontraría Anna no tardo en reprocharle un poco diciéndole que estaba mal, aunque al final logro convencerla y la unió en su búsqueda, no sin antes prometerle una ultima meta que el tenia en mente: cuando la búsqueda acabara, el le pediría matrimonio a la chica que empezó siendo su amiga y termino siendo su novia.

Después de esto pensó en las hermanas: a pesar de conocerlas tan poco tiempo se había encariñado con ellas. Se había infiltrado en la universidad de la hermana mayor llamada Hazuki para conocer su vida y gracias a las conexiones de Roberto logro quedar en la misma especialidad que ella y por lo que se entero ella y sus hermanas realmente eran las descendientes de Galileo, cosa que le emociono mucho. Después de eso decidió socializar con el grupo de amigos y amigas de Hazuki hasta que finalmente logro lo que deseaba: una fiesta entre los del grupo, lugar donde ella, Roberto y Messier harían su golpe. Al final todo salio tal y como lo planearon ganándose la confianza no solo de Hozuki, la hermana menor, sino también de Hazuki aunque tardo un poco mas con Kazuki.

El plan era simple: con ayuda de las Ferrari descifrar como seguir las pistas al tesoro y después Anna se encargaría de matarlas ya que después serian inútiles, pero al ver la increíble capacidad de Hoziki para construir maquinas decidió dejarlas vivir por mas tiempo cosa de la que no se arrepintió hasta ahora. Después de su salida de Italia como fugitivas internacionales Anna vio como, empezando por Hozuki la empezaron a tratar con cariño a pesar de no tener ningún lazo de sangre con ellas y de ser solo material de información. A menudo recibía mensajes de Roberto reclamándole por que no las mataba ya, a lo que finalmente le dijo que ella seguiría de infiltrada en el Galileo y que desde dentro le ayudaría a conseguir el tesoro cosa que finalmente acepto, solo que ella sabia el verdadero por que de dejarlas vivas: Como se dijo se había encariñado con ellas llegando a considerarlas la familia que nunca tuvo. Roberto le prometió su amor explicitamente pero ellas seguían llenando ese hueco vació que creía que Roberto había llenado hace mucho tiempo, finalmente era querida por una familia y por un novio cosas entre las que debería elegir.

Después de lo que paso en Holanda, Rusia y el mar Caspio Anna ya no podía soportar mas llevar dos vidas. Tenia que elegir una y rápido al ver como Roberto se estaba convirtiendo en un implacable ser y al ver como su ahora llamada familia sufría por ello. Darle la espalda a su futuro esposo que ella amaba con ímpetu o darle la espalda a su familia que la recogió y le dio un hogar provisional y el cariño que nunca tuvo. Estas opciones la torturaban pero ahora que finalmente tanto las Ferrari como Roberto estaban a un paso del tesoro debía tomar una decisión. Finalmente se fijo en la hora ya al ver que ya era tarde tomo su arma y en lugar de guardarla en el pelo como solía se la guardo en el pantalón saliendo rápidamente del Galileo para dirigirse a la oficinas de Adnimoon.

Sabia que las Ferrari estarían ahí, sabia que Roberto estaría ahí, era una guerra que estaba a punto de comenzar y ella se encontraba entre dos frentes pero tenia que eligir uno aunque le costase la vida.

* * *

**SPOILERS-SPOILERS-SPOILERS-SPOILERS**

**Bueno aquí comenzamos otra historia esta vez de un anime que me encanto. Galilei Dona es un curioso anime con el cual me encontré por accidente y como sabrán ya conté un poco la trama allá arriba, aunque déjenme decirles conforme avanza la trama cada vez se hace mas oscura gracias al personaje de Roberto.**

**Hice este fic sobre Anna por que cuando la vi por primera vez sentí que traicionaría a las hermanas pero en beneficio propio, tratando de quedarse con el tesoro para ella misma, mas cuando me entere de que ella trabajaba para Roberto no pude evitar soltar un "lo sabia" con un "que". En fin esta historia tendrá tres caminos diferentes y sera mas oscura que el anime mismo por lo que están advertidos. En fin muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la proxima.**

**Galilei Donna y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **


	2. Finali 1

**Y comenzamos la segunda parte de la historia por que quiero terminarla rápido antes del fin de año y de que me olvide de que tan siquiera existe. Advertencia Character Death.**

* * *

Las luces iluminaban las calles de Toscana mientras que algunas chimeneas seguían vomitando torrentes de humo hacia el cielo. La nieve caía moderadamente pero ya formaba una capa blanca en el suelo en la cual se veía impregnada huellas de personas. A la luz de los faroles se observaba una persona que se encontraba corriendo, era Anna que se dirigía a las oficinas principales de Adnimoon. Hace poco estando en el Galileo había recibido un mensaje de Roberto, en el cual ahora con el dibujo final en manos de las Ferrari y con su ayuda reportandole a donde se dirigían para encontrar el tesoro el mismo iría en camino para encontrárselas y convencerlas de rendirse en su búsqueda ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Anna sabia a que se refería con esto y era lo que temía desde que empezó a sentir simpatía por las hermanas, pero había ya tomado una decisión de la cual ya no podría arrepentirse.

**-o-**

Llego a las oficinas y se encontró con el guardia tirado y la puerta abierta, lo cual significaba que las tres hermanas ya estaban dentro del edificio, sintió como se aceleraba su corazón a cada paso que daba por que sabia que se podría encontrar con cualquiera de los dos bandos en cualquier momento. Primero con gran preocupación reviso la planta baja pero no encontró a nadie, siguió por todos los pisos que tenia el edificio hasta que finalmente cansada llego a la puerta que daba a la azotea. Vio que esta se encontraba entreabierta por lo que se fijo por la abertura. Frente a ella pudo ver a las tres hermanas pero parecían fijarse hacia una dirección diferente a la que se encontraba la puerta sin embargo una voz la pudo sacar de sus sospechas

-Tu no lo entiendes verdad Hozuki Ferrari, eres muy lista pero eres una simple niña que no entiende como funciona el mundo realmente, no has luchado en ninguna batalla ni has sentido la cruda realidad de perder un ser querido, solo vives en tu mundo

-Se que soy una niña pero hasta alguien como yo sabría que si te entrego esto y nos rendimos nada bueno vendrá de ello, ¿Crees que dejaría esta clase de poder en manos de alguien como tu?

-Je, ¿y que harías con el después de ganártelo?, sabes que esa energía, ese poder tiene la capacidad de cambiar al mundo pero no solo se necesita encontrarlo, se necesita investigadores, de maquinaria, recursos que costarían millones de euros y dolares y que yo solo poseo, tu tienes la inteligencia para crear esa clase de cosas y una prueba de ello es esa nave que construiste pero no las materias primas necesarias. Si yo estuviera en tu posición y tu en la mía yo me retiraría a mi casa sin protestar.

Antes de que la discusión siguiera Anna rápidamente atravesó el umbral de la puerta para ver como todos los ojos de cada persona ahí presente se posaban sobre ella. Observo a las hermanas, a Roberto e incluso vio que se encontraba presente el capitán de la nave pirata conocida como el Ganimedes Negro.

Las chicas no pudieron dejar salir una pequeña impresión mientras que Roberto no dijo nada para no ponerla en peligro. Después de cierto tiempo Anna se paro en medio de ambos bandos con mirada decidida

-Déjalas en paz Roberto, tu no tienes nada que ver en esto

Mientras decía esto Anna sacaba su pistola del pantalón cosa que no paso desapercibida para las Ferrari o Cicinho y que hizo que todos incluso Roberto sintieran un poco de desconfianza en ella

-Esto es entre ellas y yo

Las hermanas no sabían que podría significar esta frase pero para Cicinho estaba demasiada clara. Era la primera vez que conocía a Anna en persona aunque ya la había escuchado hablar en diferentes ocasiones entre las conversaciones que habían sostenido el, Hozuki y Roberto para conseguir el tesoro. Su voz siempre la encontró enérgica e incluso se podría decir un poco extravagante por lo cual la consideraba una persona algo alegre, decidida y segura de si misma. Pero ahora que la veía no era nada parecida a la imagen mental que tenia de ella, ademas el conocía completamente el estado en que se encontraba ella: lo había visto antes entre antiguos miembros de su tripulación, estaban nerviosos, inseguros, tristes incluso se podría decir, lucían como si la peor noticia que les afectara les hubiese sido anunciada y finalmente estaban los ojos que denotaban resentimiento y culpa en su mirada. El observo todo esto en Anna por lo que rápidamente y sin pensarlo solo pudo decir una cosa

-¡CUIDADO!

Después de eso se oyó un disparo, para las hermanas todo fue simplemente confuso. Hace apenas unos momentos se encontraban observando a Anna que había sacado un arma de su pantalón, después la vieron voltearse mientras les apuntaba con la misma, siguió Cicinho gritándoles que se cuidasen mientras se arrojaba sobre Anna y por ultimo el sonido del disparo y el grito de dolor de alguien.

Recuperándose un poco de la impresión, Hazuki y Hozuki observaron como Kazuki se sostenía con su mano su costado izquierdo mientras de este salia mucha sangre, al parecer la bala tenia una trayectoria un poco mas mortal pero con la intervención de Cicinhho solo pudo herirla aunque aun la herida le hacia imposible sostenerse de pie.

Mientras Cicinho aun forcejeaba con Anna para quitarle el arma Roberto hizo algo que ninguna de ellas esperaría.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!

Roberto se encontraba furioso cosa que sorprendió a Hozuki y a Hazuki y mientras decía esto aparto a Cicinho de Anna y rápidamente le dio una patada en el pecho y un golpe directo en la cara lo cual hizo que el pirata cayera como un muñeco de trapo. El golpe que le había dado Roberto saco de combate a Cicinho ya que le había sacado el aire, roto algunas costillas e incluso le había roto la nariz de la cual brotaba sangre.

-Parece que ustedes dos...tienen...una relación... mas que...laboral

-Anna-san tu...

-...Yo trabajo para Adnimoon, y soy la prometida de Roberto

La noticia cayo como agua fría a las tres hermanas, Hozuki simplemente no lo podía creer y se encontraba desconsolada, Kazuki se encontraba con ganas de pararse y empezar a golpearle por toda la cara pero gracias a su herida no podía hacer nada cosa que la hacia completamente inútil y eso la frustraba, sin embargo Hazuki ya no pudo contenerse mas.

-Tu...¡TIENES TAN SIQUIERA ALGUNA IDEA DE LO QUE HAS CAUSADO!, ¡Gracias a ti ya ni siquiera podemos pisar nuestro propio país sin tener que huir de la policía!, ¡Le has hecho daño a nuestra familia, solo para conseguir algo que apenas y sabemos hace un par de semanas!, ¡Nos has hecho recorrer todo el mundo, para buscar algo que nosotras comprendemos para entregárselo a tu prometido, no solo nos has hacho daño a nosotras sino también a personas que no estaban involucradas en esto, solo para complacer la avaricia de tu novio! ¡Y todo para que finalmente termines con nuestras vidas COMO LA SUCIA TRAIDORA QUE ERES!

-Créeme Hazuki, esto ya es difícil

-¿¡Oh, Enserio!? ¿Dime que parte es exactamente es la mas difícil Anna? ¡La parte donde nos das la espalda para irte con tu novio o la parte donde tratas de matarnos a nosotras quienes depositamos toda nuestra confianza en ti, solo para ser utilizadas como piezas de ajedrez en el retorcido juego de tu novio!

-¡PODRÍAS CALLARTE UN SEGUNDO!, ¡Esta no fue mi primera opción, tuve que pensarlo por semanas, si Hozuki no hubiera estado con ustedes tu y tu familia estuviera muerta desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Esto tenia que terminar de alguna forma y alguien de ustedes tenia que dejar de existir tarde o temprano!

-Pero aun así elegiste este momento, tienes razón, esto acabara justo ¡AHORA!

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar Hazuki se arrojo sobre Anna como lo había hecho Cicinho, solo que esta vez ella empezó a defenderse. Trataba de zafarse de el agarre de Hazuki para después tratar de golpearla con toda su fuerza, aunque siempre encontraba alguna forma de evitar los golpes. Roberto estaba a punto de ir a asistir a Anna cuando algo lo retuvo.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti niño rico

Después de eso Cicinho lo golpeo aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, todo esto ocurría mientras Hozuki trataba de curar la herida de Kazuki

-Hochi...has algo

-No, no se que hacer, no se que debo hacer

-Yo te diré que debes hacer...párate y ve a...ayudar a tu hermana

-¿Pero como, como podría...

-¡E-escúchame Hochi, tu hermana...esta en peligro...ahora no es el momento...de a-acobardarse,...somos familia...y la familia siempre debe estar...ju-junta

-Pero...

Hozuki estaba a punto de replicar, cuando el curso de ambas batallas tomo un rumbo diferente: Hazuki estaba dejando sin fuerzas a Anna, con cada golpe que daba ella esquivaba dos debido a que aprendió un poco gracias a que le enseño Kazuki, finalmente la acorralo en una pared del tejado y la arrojo sobre una ventana. Mientras los vidrios rotos cubrían su cuerpo sintió como Hazuki la empezaba a agarrar del cuello mientras en su otra mano tenia un pedazo de vidrio que al parecer estaba dispuesto para un propósito en especifico

-Te dije que acabaría ahora, buonanotte Anna-san

Con ambos brazos trato de detener el pedazo de vidrio que tenia en sus manos Hazuki, aunque no resistiría mucho debido a la poca fuerza que le quedaba a comparación de Hazuki. Cuando el pedazo se encontraba a unos centímetros de su pecho, con su pierna logro darle un rodillazo en el estomago de Hazuki que rápidamente la soltó. Parándose y aun jadeando por la herida en su cuello le dio un golpe en la cara a Hazuki que la tumbo al suelo y finalmente puso ambas manos en su cuello.

Hazuki luchaba desesperadamente para quitarse a Anna de encima pero cada vez que lograba apartar ambas manos a penas unos centímetros estas volvían a estrangularle con una mayor fuerza que la ultima vez, no evitaba maldecirla de vez en cuando destacando entre sus palabras entrecortadas la frase de traidora. Finalmente dejo de luchar y simplemente se quedo quieta mientras Anna seguía sosteniendo con sus dos manos su cuello aun insegura de lo que había hecho. Finalmente cuando se cercioro de que finalmente la había matado se paro y dirigió su mirada hacia las dos hermanas restantes.

Mientras Anna se encontraba luchando con Hazuki, Cicinho había logrado, no sin dificultad someter a Roberto. Estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia sacando su pistola de su chaqueta mas cuando vio a Anna pararse mientras no veía alguna señal de lucha de Hazuki, rápidamente se olvido de Roberto para pensar en lo peor que le hubiera pasado a su amada mas esto no duro mucho ya que sin que se diera cuenta Roberto saco un pequeño cuchillo que tenia bajo su manga y se lo encajo por la parte de atrás de su cuello. Dejando soltar el arma Cicinho finalmente cayo y mientras su vista se nublaba podía jurar que podía ver a su querida Hazkuki junto a el.

Finalmente cerro sus ojos y murió silenciosamente. Las hermanas ya no sabían que hacer debido a que Anna se dirigía hacia ellas y con una de ellas discapacitada y con otra sin ánimos de pelear seguramente estaban perdidas. Finalmente Anna llego enfrente de ambas y a pesar de su herida Kazuki trataba de ocultar a Hozuki atrás de ella

-Siempre protegiéndola hasta el final, por lo que veo

-E-e-es lo que Hanee...hubiera querido

-Eso creo, veo que le enseñaste un par de cosas

-Je...aprendió rápido

-Pero no bien...Veo que tu estado no es muy bueno, segura que quieres llevar esto hasta el final

-Luchare aunque...me cueste la vi-vida, para evitar que e-esto caiga en tus...manos y pa-para proteger a mi..her-hermana

-Honestamente planeaba matarte desde el principio, sabia que serias un problema pero gracias a ese pirata no todo salio como lo esperaba aunque al final supongo que igual no te puedes mover, por lo que eres completamente inútil

Tosió un poco de sangre pero Kazuki rápidamente se reincorporo

-E-es-espero que...ar-ardas en el...infierno

Sacando su arma, la apunto a la cabeza de Kazuki

-Se que lo haré

Sin decir nada mas disparo, Kazuki cayo como una simple muñeca sin alma, se había formado un charco de sangre alrededor de ella, del cual Hozuki trataba de apartarse mientras su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas al ver a su segunda hermana muerta.

Finalmente dirigió su aterrorizada mirada a Anna, a diferencia de sus dos hermanas, el sentimiento de aflicción y desesperación eran mas primordiales a los de odio hacia ella, se sentía herida por la traición de la persona a la que consideraba su amiga.

Finalmente después de descansar de su pelea con Cicinho, Roberto empezó a caminar para ponerse a lado de Anna y al mismo tiempo frente a la aterrorizada Hozuki

-Trate de advertirte, Hozuki Ferrari de que nada bueno saldría de esto; tuviste tu oportunidad de que tu y tus hermanas pudieran vivir una vida despreocupada, pero en lugar de eso escogiste el camino difícil, que no solo te afecto a ti sino también a cada persona que entro en contacto con ustedes. Aunque por lo que veo eso no te afecto mucho por que tu solo querías encontrar el tesoro sin importar a quien dañaras para tratar de arrebatármelo de mis manos. Supongo que no somos tan diferentes después de todo, es una lastima que tenga que terminar así, pudiste tener un futuro prometedor

Después saco la pistola de Cicinho que había recogido del suelo y la apunto a Hozuki

-Espera, dije que terminaría esto yo misma

Alejando el arma de Hozuki dejo que Anna se acercara a esta. Cuando se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella se inclino para tenerla frente a frente.

-Anna-san..¿por que?

-Por que no tenia otra opción, por eso tenia que terminar así

-Eso significa que todo lo que dijiste fueron simples mentiras

-No del todo, honestamente me empece a encariñar con ustedes ya que fueron la familia que nunca tuve. Llenaron un hueco que estaba vacio desde hace 22 años. Sin embargo tenia que elegir entre ustedes y la persona que he amado desde mi infancia, no sabes como lo lamento

Después de dejar rodar por sus mejillas un par de lagrimas abrazo a Hozuki. Esta por simple impulso la abrazo de vuelta olvidando completamente las verdaderas intenciones de Anna por lo que no había notado el pedazo de vidrio que llevaba en su mano derecha

-Lo siento Hochibi

Después de pronunciarle estas palabras palabras, levanto su mano y encajo rápidamente el cristal en su espalda por el lado izquierdo, finalmente la soltó para dejarla en el suelo.

Hozuki quedo boca arriba y mientras el dolor y las lagrimas inundaban su cara como su cuerpo respectivamente, no pudo evitar ver por ultima vez las estrellas y olvidándose de todo formo una débil sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Anna-san

Finalmente cerro sus ojos y se quedo inmóvil, quedo como si estuviera durmiendo solo que ninguna señal de vida podía notarse alrededor de ella

Anna ya no pudo resistir mas y se fue corriendo hacia de Roberto, dejo correr sus lagrimas y frustacion en este mientras al mismo tiempo el la acariciaba para que se pudiera sentir mejor aunque ahora sabia que no seria nada fácil. Finalmente Anna dejo salir un grito desgarrador que acompaño a la llegada de un nuevo día en Toscana

* * *

**Comentarios hasta el final de la historia**

**Galilei Donna al igual que sus personajes le pertenece a A-1 pictures**


End file.
